Before midnight
by Dgm-yoai-lover
Summary: When you do leave...' Allen smiled weakly, 'I want you to kill me Lavi.' AllenxLavi Laven


**Yeah, got super bored, so heres a oneshot. Everyone's kinda ooc, but whatever it's a fanfic.**

**I dedicate this to Nella-from-the-batcave, cos she's cool and i like her fics.**

**EDIT.**

**Oh crap! i forgot to mention when i put this up! I used the "kill me" line from a doujinshi called love slave i once read. sorry guys for the missunderstanding, but it was just such a good line!**

**Don't own this.**

**--**

A thing that most people don't realize is that often, the best part of a kiss can be the moment before the lip even touch.

The heat of the others skin emanating onto your own, the electricity almost visible, the increased the heartbeat, that light-headedness, and the anticipation of what was to come. The misty, almost drunk look in the others face as the came closer, their eyes closing, staying just that little bit open so they could see you.

The look in Allen's eyes was mesmerising.

Allen's face was nearing his, his hand reaching out to grasp his shoulders as he stood on his toes. Lavi wanted this, he wanted to kiss Allen, but he found himself moving back, almost shyly, and hit the bookcase behind him.

'Lavi...' Allen was just centimetres away, his eyes half closed as though sleepy, 'I...'

'Allen.' Lavi turned his face away, 'You know I can't.'

_No matter how much I want to._

'I know...' Allen reached up with one hand to turn Lavi's face back towards him. Lavi's eyes slid shut, feeling like he'd been drugged.

' But I just don't care anymore... That whole Bookman thing.. It's unfair! You're your own person...'

Allen's lips connected with Lavi's, and Lavi was blinded by bursting lights on the inside of his eyelids. His legs felt weak, and he had to grip the shelf behind him to keep upright. After five luxurious seconds, he felt Allen slowly pull away, gazing up at him with half-lidded eyes, feeling the effect of the kiss also.

'Allen...' Lavi's stared down at their shoes, his head heavy, 'Why... Why me? When I can't...'

'Because you looked at me.' Allen murmured, resting his head on Lavi's collar bone, 'I mean... You _really_ looked at me. You weren't bothered by my arm or scar or hair or anything. Most people slide their gaze over my face so they aren't looking at me fully, you didn't. You looked at me straight on.'

Lavi was breathless as Allen kissed him again. He wanted to kiss back, he wanted to slam Allen into the bookshelf behind them and kiss him long and deep, but he couldn't.

'Allen, if we... I mean, I would have to... I can't have any attachments...'

'I know...' Allen smiled shyly up at him, his face flushed, 'Eventually, you will have to pack up, and leave me. No more laughing together, eating together, no more me staring at you when you aren't looking and wondering, just for a few seconds... What would happen if he were mine... You'll leave, and I'll just become a memory to you, a bit of ink on paper... Because you can't have me, and I can't have you. And Lavi, When that happens, when you leave me...'

Lavi's heartbeat was going a thousands miles an hour. He felt exhausted. He shivered as Allen whispered into his ear.

'When you leave... I want you to kill me Lavi.'

Lavi's eyes widened. Allen pulled away, smiling weakly.

'Because then, we'll belong to each other forever, wont we? And the proof will be gone. I'm fine being nothing but a memory, but I want you to be the one to remember me...'

'A-Allen...' Lavi found the strength to move finally, and he wrapped his arms around his love, 'I...'

He didn't say anything more. He didn't have to. They were beyond words. The feel of the heartbeat against the other's chest, the unusual warmth caused by the kiss, the electricity flowing through each other's body...

It was more then any words could express. And their faces were close again, all their sense on high alert, their skin crawling in anticipation, and their lips once again connected. Lavi deepened the kiss, fulfilling his longing. Just this once.

The boy tasted sweet with curiosity and inexperience, and if Lavi had thought he'd felt good before, this was so awe inspiring it made him tremble. His legs gave way, and they crashed to the ground, the force of the fall causing one or two books to fall from the shelves. Allen pulled away, and Lavi stifled a noise of disappointment.

'A-Allen..' Lavi gasped for breath, both of them panting, 'I l-love you...'

Lavi knew, from the moment his lips had first touched Allen's only a few minutes ago, he was addicted. Just one kiss would never be enough. Bookmen? Who gave a crap; it was a pointless life, an empty existence.

He cupped Allen's cheek. The boy looked sleepy, and his cheeks were a delicious shade of pink.

'Are you tired?'

'A little...' Allen smiled, pressing his deformed hand onto Lavi's. He didn't flinch, he didn't stare in shock or surprise. It was wonderful.

'Mn...' Allen made a sleepy noise as they gave each other quick, deep kisses once, twice, three times.

'Lavi, I-I... I'm so glad you love me back...'

Allen smiled, before flopping forward, exhausted. Lavi chuckled and held him in his arms as the boy's breathing became slowed and rythmic. Somewhere in the lamp-lit room, a clock chimed, signalling midnight.

--

**Whoa, that was pretty heavy fluff. Well, no wonder. All I'm writing right now is sad drama stuff and I just needed some cuteness.**

**REVEIW!**


End file.
